sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Superionic Water (Aptos)
Superionic Water is an unconventional gem, formed by the magic of Serendibite, via the components of Snowflake Obsidian, and Apache Tear Appearance Superionic Water is a generally short, young looking girl, wearing a white sweater and long golden skirt with black leggings. Her skin has a mildly yellow tint to it, and her yellow forehead gem shimmers in her forehead, with a constantly distorted seeming appearance. Her hair is in a long black pony tail, and her eyes shine a watery blue. She wears white plain shoes. Personality She has a dual personality, her crystal and volatile personality. While her crystal form is mildy OCD, kind, and extremely caring towards others, her volatile form is clumsy, and ambitious. Her volatile form is impulsive and is harshly emotional, meanwhile her crystal side thinks before acting, and has a more gentle and rational style. Both our fairly social. Weapon A hand mirror, though while normally it would have handle and setting of glass, this only has a handle, and half of the edge, and this half edge is a knife blade. The water thus extends from the edge, into the expected circular edge. This can be used as a thin watery veil akin to a net, or a hard and sharp blade. Primary Characteristic *Binary Reflective Form: Using the hand mirror, she can create an illusory form that looks like herself. Upon using this for five seconds (or less on will), the two change positions, changing personality and ability set, and the new illusion will fade away over the next five seconds. When one of these forms poofs, the other can come, but unless the normal process took place, the other form will be extremely weakened. *Volatile Creation: Due to the peculiar mode of their creation, they are extremely volatile in the gemstone, the gemstone being constantly sustained by an internal set of minor explosions and vibrational harmonization to maintain heat and pressure, so shattering her gemstone releases this energy, causing a small explosion. Crystal Form Capabilities *Hand Mirror Proficiency: She is highly proficient at using her weapon, a blade edged hand mirror with a smooth, cloth like reflective surface that can extend and stretch like a net. *Bipedal platform production: Superionic water can walk on anything, including air, water, and non-horizontal surfaces. She accomplishes this by making platforms directly under her feet, which then hold in place and attach to her feet until she moves them. This also gives minor foot protection, but not much. *Disorder absorption: She absorbs natural disruptions and inconsistencies, causing irregular surfaces to become more regular and flat, which then are moved into her form in the form of wriggling masses under the skin. This likewise causes direct telekinetic and blunt force moves against her to be nulled and absrobed as an irregularity, as it is spread througout the form equally. Volatile Form Capabilities *Hand Mirror Proficiency: She is highly proficient at using her weapon, a blade-edged hand mirror with a sharp and hardened mirror surface *Disruptive Frequency: She can disrupt the stability of objects with certain frequencies, which can cause effects ranging from vibration of objects, to shattering them. *Explosive tendencies: She can explode her form, and generally uses this with her binary form technique to switch forms before she poofs. Gemology *Superionic Water is an exotic state of water, where the oxygen crystallizes and the hydrogen flows freely in the lattice. *This primarily forms in high pressure and temperature environments, such as Neptune. *Within its native environments, it is about as hard as iron, and glows yellow. *When brought into Earth like conditions, it is predicted to rapidly decompress and explode, causing the general lack of study of the state of matter. Trivia *She is one of a few unconventional gems I am making, all of which following a trend, including being made by the magics of two different gems, and having a highly unstable gemstone. The other gem so far with this trend is Ida Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Under Review